Flip of a Coin: The Girl Who Could Mean Victory
by Undead Soldier Girl
Summary: A spcl girl who was hidden for years has come out of no where, and she is part of the key to the winning side, but whose side will she choose? Good or Evil? Harry or Tom?
1. Prologue: A Mind of Another

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in which J. k. Rowling had created, however I do own everything else that has to do with this Fan-Fiction.

* * *

**Title:** The Flip of a Coin.

**Plot:** An interesting girl with an interesting past confronts Dumbledore with her Horrendous Nightmares. And then the fun begins, when a certain Professor (have any guesses?) enters the seen.

**Author:** Miss Elvira Dark

* * *

**Prologue:** The Mind of Another.

* * *

_Darkness had taken its toll on her. Her nightmares had gotten worse ever since the Dark Lord was known to be back in power, even after the flabbergasted Minister of Magic announced it; she knew she could only stand on thin ice. Her nightmares were always the same. Always about -Him,- she couldn't stand it. She had to go somewhere safe. Her mind was so frigid; she couldn't remember the last time she slept peacefully. _

_The dreams remained a constant reminder of her birth. She knew she only had little time left before -He- found her. Her nightmares always consisted of an evil laughter in the background of her dream; she didn't know why it kept up. Her dream always seemed so peaceful. Then she began dreaming of the day of Harry Potter's first triumph, the day he had gotten his scar. She only wished she knew why she dreamed of that day. For she knew she was just about Harry's age at the time of its occurrence._

_Now it was Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had to know what the dream was about. She read books about dreams and how they try to tell you something, however she couldn't be sure of what it was trying to tell her. The only fact remained was that she needed to get to Hogwarts and have a chat with the school's Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. She knew that if she could talk to him, he may know something. She knew Albus couldn't be all that bad if Tom Marvolo Riddle was afraid of him._

_The only thing that was left in her mind was the fact about explaining why she had never answered her letter from the school, she had gotten six years ago. She knew he would be surprised about her interesting situation, as well as her knowledge for Magical World, and the spells that were lodged into her cerebrum. She knew she would surpass all the tests with flying colors before entering the building; hopefully, she could just go there and tell him what she knows then leave quietly without a trace. _

_However, she knew Albus Dumbledore may confront her about where she had been, and why she doesn't want to attend the school. However, she wouldn't let that get to her. She had built the courage to confront him, and she was well prepared to answer his dauntless inquiries about what she had done until now. She knew she had been thought dead, however she wasn't going to let that get to her. Tom Marvolo Riddle will not beat her, she contorted in her mind. She will not let that loathsome, hideous creature beat her at this Chess game Dumbledore and him began years before she existed. She was not going to be used as a pawn by either of them, and she would be infuriated if they even tried to._

_She was not a -pawn- to be dealt a life of servitude. She was more than that; she was a girl who both sides could gain something if she joined their cause. And she was determined to remain neutral at all costs. And that was when she decided to hide her true identity from the one and only, Albus Dumbledore. She looked to her name and began scrambling the letters and some she even crossed out to fashion herself a new name._

_Vivian…came to be her first name. She decided. She couldn't think of a new middle name with the letters she had left, or of a last name. So she decided to keep her original middle name, Elvira. Then an idea struck her mind, maybe instead of coming up with a last name with the letters of her name. She would use another word that would describe her. Shadow, she stated dimly in her mind, it fit her, for she was to be a shadow of her former self. _

_So now she was……………………Vivian Elvira Shadow.

* * *

_

**A/N:** So what do you think? Is it stupid, is it great? I don't mind sass, I would like an honest answer though. I know I never posted anything before, so surprise surprise I goofed the first go at putting this chapter up. So here it is again, hopefully I didn't any mistakes. I acidentally called my character a He, when she is actually a She. I guess third time is the charm, as the saying goes, I do hope this is the last time to correct myself again. -sigh-. So Tell me what you think already. I'm quite on edge, and it feels as if I placed myself on display, so I would like some confident words of encouragement, or even words of discouragement. Which ever you prefer to give me. PLEASE REVEIW!!!!

**M**iss **E**lvira **D**ark


	2. Seeing Headmaster Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in which J. k. Rowling had created, however I do own everything else that has to do with this Fan-Fiction.

* * *

**Title:** The Flip of a Coin.

**Plot:** An interesting girl with an interesting past confronts Dumbledore with her Horrendous Nightmares. And then the fun begins, when a certain Professor (have any guesses?) enters the seen.

**Author:** Miss Elvira Dark

* * *

**Chapter One:** Seeing Headmaster Dumbledore.

* * *

"Vivian Elvira Shadow" was her mantra within her mind as she approached the barrier of nine and three quarters. She was wearing all black attire, containing: a black tank top, and black silky pants with a silver buckle. Her hair was long amd surpassed her knees even when contained in the scarlet pont tail. Her hair color was changed from raven to plum. And she also wore a necklace with an interesting old cross, which indicated her past, however hid it well, making the change in her appearance last as long as she wore it around her neck. 

She wasn't going to tell her life story. She had already set up an appointment with Headmaster Dumbledore. She was to be on the train before the clock turned Six -oh- one. She was getting edgy as she looked about the empty train station, except for the ticket guy and the guy who helps with directions to whatever platform you were looking for. It was hard to get rid of him; however she managed well, when she hid behind a pillar. Then she went through the barrier when she knew no one was looking.

The train was just as the book had described. She merely had a heart attack, when she saw she wasn't the only one on the platform. She stood very still, when the man clad in black robes approached her. His hair was just short of his shoulders and raven in color. He had a smug look on his face. She wasn't sure if he was friend or foe; all she could do was stand still and hopes he didn't see her. Which was silly on her part.

"Miss Shadow, I presume?" He stated silkily, his voice was on the baritone side. His dark robes billowed as he approached her. He smirked when he noticed she had been frozen to the spot she was standing _'Was she scared?' He asked himself. _"I am Professor Snape, Hogwart's Potions Master."

She sighed, and she noticed that he was smirking at her and his dark obsidian eyes were locked on her. "Yes, Professor Snape, I am Miss Shadow. However please call me Vivian. And I wasn't told that I was going to be having an escort."

"I see, well **Miss Shadow**, I'm going to apparate us to the grounds just outside Hogwarts." He saw her face flash something he couldn't place a name on. Was it surprise? He couldn't be sure. She nodded.

"Professor, if we were going to apparate, why did **Headmaster Dumbledore **make me comes to the platform?" He led her to a safe apparation point. Then he looked to her. "Is it because it's a **waste of time **to take the train?" She was getting on edge. She didn't like plans changing._ 'Why did the plan change?' she asked herself._

"Miss Shadow, everything is going to be alright. I promise, I work for the Headmaster and he sent me here. I'm sorry if plan changes make you anxious." She nodded at this. He was right, if Albus Dumbledore trusted him with this task, so should she. "Now, hold on to me, and I'll get us to the gates of Hogwarts, safely."

She decided that she would latch on to him with a hug; she wrapped her arms around him, and closed her eyes. She was a foot shorter than him, so he was ok with this, however if this was let out, he would seriously kill her. He was not going to let rumors go about that he actually hugging an adolescent with out hurting them. He had enough, when he was protecting the **Golden Trio **from Professor Lupin's Werewolf form three years ago.

When she opened her eyes again they were standing before the entrance gates. She was flabbergasted by the sights of the castle. She truly never seen anything like it, though she did see the pictures in Hogwarts: a History, she could never imagine it was so enchanting.

When she gasped at the sight of the huge castle, Professor Snape opened the entrance gates. Then he led her to the castle itself. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Shadow." He whispered in her left ear, which made her leap ten feet, if she was capable of actually jumping that high. She looked to him and nodded as she entered the castle. Her eyes opened wide like a first year when they arrived on the boats.

"This is what it looks like from the inside? The pictures do not give this place justice." She said to herself. She was amazed. She couldn't believe she passed on going here when she had the chance. She hoped Albus Dumbledore wouldn't try to make her attend, because she was afraid she couldn't **deny** that she wanted to **stay** here.

Walking behind the notorious Professor Snape wasn't that hard to accomplish, she deemed herself a fast walker, the only thing she regretted was when he made the quick stop, she had crashed into him head on and landed on her arse. The students in the hall who seen it happened cringed.

"Get to class, all of you **before I start taking house points for your insolence**." He shouted and the students scattered. As he then turned around to face Miss Shadow, he smirked at his accomplishment. "Miss Shadow, now please try not to **crash into me **and if you have to, make sure you **hold your ground**." He said as he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. "Now follow me, and will get you to see the Headmaster."

She followed him at a slower pace, making sure no to anger him. After seeing him unleash his anger on the students in the hall, she didn't want to cause him to unleash it on herself. So when he stopped in front of the gargoyle which leads to Headmaster Dumbledore's Office, she had managed to break in time.

He sneered before he cursed the password to the gargoyle "**Milky-way**." This caused her to snort loudly at the muggle candy in which Dumbledore had chosen for a password. Professor Snape paused before he ascended the moving stairs. She followed carefully behind him. And before he reached the door, she heard someone say "Come in, come in."

Professor Snape opened the door, and allowed her to enter first. And when she entered, she saw a lot of things cluttered all over the place. She was amazed at all the trinkets Headmaster Dumbledore had around. And when her violet eyes met the twinkling blue orbs of Headmaster Dumbledore, she stepped back into Professor Snape. Who grunted, and **pushed** her forward into the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Miss Shadow, a pleasure to meet you," Albus Dumbledore spoke, as he gestured her to sit on the armchair before his desk. "You seemed to have sent me _a curious letter_, and a wish to see me." His eyes still were twinkling behind his half-moon specs.

She looked to the floor as she sat in the soft armchair before him. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm glad you** approved **to see me. And I'm not sure where I should begin." Her eyes locked on the phoenix on its perch next to the desk. She knew what it was, she had seen one before, or so she thought.

"Perhaps, the beginning should suffice. Why did you wish to see me?" She gulped before she looked to the headmaster. "I came here to discuss something, I **rather not say **before Professor Snape." She state quietly before her eyes went back to the phoenix.

"Severus, maybe you should go, I don't think she with you yet." Her eyes left the phoenix and went back to the headmaster whose eyes were no longer twinkling, _'thank Merlin'. _Professor Snape however did not leave. He stood there, his eyes locked on the girl whom he brought.

She felt his eyes on her; she couldn't stand being stared at. _'Why the bloody hell do i have to be on display?' she cursed._ And the two people in the room were looking to her expecting answers. She closed her eyes, and held her hand up. "Professor Snape, you don't have to leave." She knew he would stay anyway. "I'm just not used to….**well**…people. It will be hard for both of you to understand. I haven't been out in the world, but I do know what's going on." She stated matter-of-factly.

Dumbledore smiled, as he gestured Severus to sit in the chair he just transfigured from a small trinket. "Sit Severus, she _apparently wishes _you to stay with her." Professor Snape nodded, and sat in the arm chair next to the child. "Now, Miss Shadow, you have our attention."

She took a deep breath, for she didn't notice she had **stopped breathing**. "Alright, I just want to tell you this is going to drain me of my **positive energy**. I have no courage when it comes to talking about this with anyone. Which is why I had kept it inside for a **-very- **long time." Her heart was quivering, she didn't know if she could hold out long enough to tell them. She was going to freak, he bones were shaking, and she felt them.

Dumbledore, seeing her agitation, handed her a tea cup and filled it with **calming tea**. Then as he watched her take a sip, she noticed her relax instantly, and he smiled. "Thank you." she whispered. He nodded to her, and waited for her to begin. "I'm sorry, okay. I** can **do this." She told more to herself then the Professors in the room.

"It begins with nightmares. I have always had them. I know this seems a bit…difficult. However I know there is **significance** to these Nightmares. I have them since I can remember. It's always the same, until….recently. The last dream I had, was about Mister Harry Potter." A snort came from Professor Snape which made her look to him. She was thinking about why he snorted at the certian comment. Then it hit her, _'Harry Potter, it is always about Harry Potter! I wonder what he has against him?'._

Then she continued softly. "As well as the death of his family, and the triumph he had over….**The Dark Lord**. All the while I heard **-him- **cackling like a madman." She closed her eyes, "I would have come to you sooner, however…I thought it was in my mind, like I was imagining things. However I had the whole scene to the **exact words **and the pleas of Lily Potter, so I knew I had to tell you." She sighed softly.

"You are the only one Tom Marvolo Riddle fears. I had to confront one of the one's who was involved in the war and I know it's dangerous to be here. I know this was a bold move. I know I should have stayed in a safe place, but the nightmares have gotten worse. I think the **Dark Lord **is getting stronger, even after he tried to **possess Harry Potter**, he was weakened, however I have a feeling that he **isn't weak anymore**."

Dumbledore was shocked, such a small girl talking of the Dark Lord getting stronger. She was beginning to shake again. He noticed it was of fear. _'She truly didn't want to come here' he knew it from her eyes_. His eyes were than planted on Severus, who was currently lack-jawed. "My dear, I don't think you should _say anymore_, you are clearly terrified. I suggest you go to the Great Hall and get some breakfast." his eyes went to the dark haired man before him, "Severus please lead her to the great Hall and make sure she eats something."

Severus nodded, and walked to the door of the Headmaster's office, and waited for Miss Shadow to follow. She stood up, and nodded to Dumbledore before handing him the tea cup. "Thank you Headmaster, I'm sorry…" Dumbledore sighed as he patted her back and whispered **something comforting **in her ear, as he led her to his door. "See you later Headmaster." She said quietly as she followed Professor Snape and his billowing robes to the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? Do I have knack, or should I give up? If you don't tell me I won't continue writing. So you better REVIEW!!!!! 

**M**iss **E**lvira **D**ark


	3. Great Pain and Realization

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in which J. k. Rowling had created, however I do own everything else that has to do with this Fan-Fiction.

* * *

**Title:** The Flip of a Coin:The Girl Who Could Mean Victory. 

**Plot:** An interesting girl with an interesting past confronts Dumbledore with her Horrendous Nightmares. And then the fun begins, when a certain Professor (have any guesses?) enters the seen.

**Author:** Miss Elvira Dark

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Great Pain and Realization.

* * *

_She was once lost to the darkness, now she was heading towards the side of the light. But what if she made the wrong decision? She was lost in her thoughts as she was lead to the head table to by Professor Snape. She couldn't possibly imagine the many students who were starring at them. She didn't mind, for the moment. She was more worried about the things to come._

_What happens when -he- finds out I exist? She cursed her mind for thinking of that. Why does the thought of doom and gloom always come…after…you do something foolish? She knew he would know of a new arrival and he would be sending his spies to get as much information on her as they can collect. So now her new mantra was 'Don't tell them a thing.'_

_Breakfast was before her, but her mind was exploring the many ways of her death. She couldn't concentrate on the food; it was just a mesh of waffles, pancakes and syrup. As she placed a few waffles on her plate, and covered it in syrup, a thought crossed her mind. A bad thought. She was thinking of the many ways of Death Eater torture. She didn't want to be captured. She didn't know why these thoughts didn't come before she let the world know she existed._

_Her mind was now freaking out, as the many eyes on her were now turning into Death Eaters wanting to capture her. She was beginning to shake noticeably, Professor Snape was sneering at the room, when his eyes went to his neighbor, and he blinked. He couldn't find a reason for her distraught. _

_She wasn't sure what to do; she was shaking so much her fork wouldn't go in her mouth. So she dropped the fork on her plate, and looked across the Great Hall. She was right the whole room had decided to keep looking at her. And she was visibly shaking from all the attention. She wondered who they thought she was. Maybe they think I'm Professor Snape's relative, she snorted at the thought. If she had kept her raven hair, maybe she could be his relative. But she hadn't. So now what was she going to do? Should she leave without telling Dumbledore? Or should she stay and tell him everything she knows about Tom Marvolo Riddle and the situation in the war?_

_Her mind was hit by a tornado when a high pitched scream came from somewhere in the Great Hall. She cursed in her mind, had someone recognized her? Her mind flashed to the image before her. The whole hall had silenced. This wasn't good; she knew it had to be something to do with her presence. She had jeopardized her life. She knew she knew it was something, something horrible. _

-----XvXvXvXvX----

Exiting her mind to the scene before her was a nightmare in itself. The girl, who screamed, was running towards the head table, her uniform was scarp, and a little of her house crest was left hanging from a loose thread, she was a Ravenclaw. She was bleeding, Vivian could smell the blood. Vivian stood up, all her fears arising in her mind surfacing. Violet orbs now on Professor Snape, he was watching the girl as well, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

When the girl stopped running, she was standing before the center of the head table. Vivian held her breath as she slid under the table and approached the bleeding girl. She had to know what was going on, no matter how much fear was suppressed in her mind. She had to know. When she was at the girl's side, her hair found itself tangled and wrapped around her left leg, and nearly tripping herself.

"Child, what is wrong? Why are you bleeding?" She stated softly into the girls ear so no one else could here her. She knew that her high sensitivity to the smell would trigger something in the crowd of people. The girl just starred at her horrified. "Please, I need to know."

She faced Vivian; her eyes were clouded by the fear in her eyes. Vivian placed her hands on her cheeks. The girl winced slightly, but didn't do anything to move from her grasp. She noticed visual movement through out the entire hall, all eyes on them. The girl just starred into Vivian's violet eyes with her own blues. Her eyes more possessed with curiosity now, and then they had originally with fear.

"My name is Vivian Shadow; I'm only here to help you. Who did this to you?" She said quietly, as all eyes in the hall were on them. Vivian placed her right hand on the bleeding head wound and closed her eyes, concentrating on healing the cut on the girl's head. She smiled slightly when she opened her eyes.

The girl was surprised to find her head wasn't pulsing anymore. She looked into Vivian's violet eyes once more, and her scene was displayed in her mind. Vivian had used Legilimens to read the girls mind, she knew she wouldn't talk, but she had to see what happened.

-----XvXvXvXvX----

_It was a dungeon, the place was dark. She couldn't see anything. Then she heard movement. She was in the place of the girl, she wasn't watching a memory she was in her place. She tried to move, and found she was chained to a wall. She couldn't believe it, this never happened before. She watched as the dungeon door opened. Men in dark cloaks and white masks, Death Eaters, had entered in on her parade. _

_The vision was lost, and the girl was in another room, again she was in the place of the girl. She tried to look around, seeing a fireplace, and a royal thrown before her, she could only assume who was sitting in the chair; she didn't like this at all. Then she heard the bone chilling voice curse 'Crucio' and the pain was intense, she screamed, cuts were opening on her body, she could feel them. She could feel the horrible pain of the curse in the memory._

_Again she was hit with the horrible curse. Again the pain was intensified. She was probably on the floor in real time. She tried to leave the girl's mind and failed. She felt her skin cracking and opening and she could smell her own blood. She couldn't believe that Tom had caused her so much pain to a mere child. She may have been a year older then herself. _

_She could hear his odious laugh. She knew it well; he was the one who had haunted her nightmares throughout the years. He was probably smirking at her screams of pain, because again he hit her with the curse, and again she heard herself scream. She tried again to exit the girl's mind, but found again she could not._

_The girl was projecting it; she wanted her to know her pain. She was stuck. Tom had stood up and walked down to her, picked up her head by her hair, his eyes were fierce slits and blood red. 'You will be returned to Hogwarts, and you will tell Mister Potter his friends are next Miss Chang.' Then he kicked her, and laughed again when she gasped at the pain._

_His laughter was taunting her, she wish she could slap that smirk off his face, she wish it was real time so she could do everything her mind had told her she could do, if she was placed in this situation. She couldn't because this was not her memory; it was…Miss Chang's. She was determined now, more then ever to exit this hell. And with a quick move, she busted out of her the girls mind and she was breathing deeply and her wounds were bleeding immensely. _

-----XvXvXvXvX----

Her eyes blinking as Miss Chang kept nodding; she knew she had forced the girl to relive a taunting memory. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Vivian stated as she found out what was tormenting the girl. Then there was the bleeding, Vivian was bleeding about everywhere, she could feel her hot crimson fluid drip down her skin. Her wounds were worse than Miss Chang's had been. She wasn't about to heal herself in front of a hall of people. Everyone in the Great Hall would freak out upon seeing the light emit from her healing wounds if she had healed them in the Great Hall. "Be sure not to tell Mister Potter anything." Vivian whispered in her ear.

Miss Chang just stared at her, and then nodded. "Vivian, how did-" She was cut off, by a hand on her mouth. It was Vivian's. "Don't say a word, I mean it." When Miss Chang nodded she removed her hand from her mouth. When she noticed Professor Snape heading their way, she removed her hand from Miss Chang's mouth.

That's when Professor Snape barged in and grabbed both Miss Chang and Miss Shadow by the arm, and dragged them out of the Great Hall. All students too scared to follow him, they knew if they did he would remove a record worth of points. Even from his own house: Slytherin. Everyone stayed seated.

Being pulled by Professor Snape wasn't l luxury in Miss Shadow's mind, so she ripped her arm from his grip, and he turned to face her. "I will not be forced to tell anyone what had just happened!" She stated coldly. "I am not a student of this institution, and I will not be treated as such." She said as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her wounds, which she found out she had quite a number of them.

A bright light emerged from her cuts as they healed and the blood still dripped from where the wounds had been. She opened her eyes to see a gapping Professor Snape. "Now, that I'm done. I'm going to heal Miss Chang." She looked to the girl, who was gapping more then Professor Snape. Her eyes locked on Miss Chang's and she smirked softly. "It's alright, concentrate on the pain and I will make sure I heal the wounds."

Professor Snape was furious, but he couldn't bring any words out. As he watched Miss Chang light up like a Christmas tree, then her wounds were gone, the only thing left was dried blood. "Miss Shadow, that wasn't a wise move, what will happen if any one finds out what you had done?"

Vivian shrugged off the immense pain she had felt from Miss Chang's body. "Professor, would you rather have her suffer? I know you have experienced the Cruciatus Curse more than once at a time, and I'm not about to let that after affect pain go on." She froze, she knew he was going to ask her what she meant by that.

"Miss Shadow, how did you come to such a conclusion about…my experience?" He stated in an icy tone which only meant hell if she was one of his students. It was his warning tone. Too bad he couldn't give her a detention. He saw her freeze, and he lowered himself to her own height. "Well, answer my question Miss Shadow."

Her violet orbs were fogged by clouds of gray. She couldn't tell him. "I'm sorry Professor, I shouldn't jump to conclusions." She stated softly, he knew she just said that because Miss Chang was standing there gapping like a fish out of water. "Take Miss Chang to the infirmary, I need to go and think." She stated boldly, before she left. He noticed she was heading towards the Entrance of the school.

Professor Snape took Miss Chang to the infirmary. He left the infirmary without an explanation to the school's nurse: Madam Pomfrey. Who was looking at Miss Chang and examining her healed wounds, and wondering how they had gotten that way.

Then he went to go see Headmaster Dumbledore. First he went to his office; he noticed a black envelope on the desk. It was from Lord Voldemort. He recognized the intimidation that caused the Headmaster his misery, which he saw displayed on Albus' face.

"Severus, has Miss Chang arrived yet?" Albus questioned softly, as he was reading the letter. Severus could only sit dumbfounded. Albus lifted his head to look at the boy. "I sense she has, how is she recovering?"

"Miss Shadow, she…healed her… I-I never seen such...such power.... not even from....you" He stated his voice was numb. "I believe she had witnessed the torture Miss Chang …went trough. When Miss Chang screamed and entered the Great Hall…. Miss Shadow confronted her… I believe she looked into Miss Chang's mind….Miss Shadow was screaming, she was experiencing everything that Miss Chang had…I don't know how, her skin cracked, more than Miss Chang's was when she arrived. She was in immense pain, she had screamed several times, the hall was struck with silence. The whole student body… witnessed it….then when I dragged them out of there, she healed all her wounds… and Miss Chang's wounds as if it were nothing….Albus…How did she….who is she….?"

Albus' eyes weren't twinkling; they were clouded as he looked to Severus. "I'm not entirely sure. But I think she has something to do with, Tom's new…interest in kidnapping students." He sighed softly. "I believe he is looking for someone specific, and I'm not sure why. However I doubt it has anything to do with Mister Potter…I believe he was lucky that he captured….Miss Chang, his…crush."

"What are you saying Albus?" Severus was getting confused by Albus' riddles. He was tired of running around in circles with Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. "TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!!! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO BLOODY CRYPTIC?????" he yelled and stormed out of Albus' office. He needed to calm down. His robes billowing as he made his way to his rooms. He had to brew something; he had to get this anger out of his system.

Albus Dumbledore just watched him leave. Sighing to himself, as he burned the letter Tom wrote to him. This had to be stopped; Tom was threatening students' lives for some child that he doesn't knows exists. _'Who was this child, and why is he or she so important to him?' he thought softly. 'Perhaps there is a reason for Vivian's presence here. Was she this child he was looking for? Was she the girl who could change the stakes in the war?' he was so lost and the only one who had the answers refused to answer._

-----XvXvXvXvX----

_Again she was lost in her thoughts; again she was shaking to her very bones. She was terrified. That pain she felt, it was Tom's anger. What was he looking for? She was sitting outside leaning against a tree, looking at the vast amount of water before her. She knew what he was looking for, it was her. It had always been her, she hated this._

_Maybe I should confront him? Get it over with; he won't stop torturing others unless he finds me. So once he finds me, what then? Back to torturing Harry Potter's friends, she hated this. No matter what she thought, the decision was made for her. She was going to see Tom._

_She sighed as she watched a few owls flying around. This had to be why she had come here. She was supposed to see the pain emitting from Miss Chang, she was supposed to feel it herself. She was supposed to stop Tom from continuing his search._

_Did she want to be captured? No, truthfully. She wanted to live a normal life; she wanted to attend Hogwarts like her parents had. She wanted to have fun like everyone else. However early in life, her parents were taken from her. And she knew it was all her fault._

_It was her fault they had died, and that is why she taught herself magic in secret. No one thought she survived. Everyone assumed that family was extinct. But here she was, living the nightmares she ran away from her entire life. Here she was at Hogwarts, and seeing Harry Potter in his Sixth Year, she had to stop Tom. She had to make him listen to reason._

_It was said she was the one who would determine this war. It was foretold she could join either side. If she joined Voldemort, Harry would die. If she joined Dumbledore, Tom would die. She wanted to remain neutral. She wanted to not exist, but here she was, brought here by her dreams and a taunting laugh._

_Scared from her hiding place, to only be found out by Tom, she knew he knew she existed now. She couldn't live with herself knowing that fact. She wondered how he found out; perhaps he was the one that had killed her parents. Or perhaps the one who killed her parents worked for him and finally confessed that he never killed the child. _

_She could only know the truth, if she was brought before Voldemort. And she really didn't want to be tortured anymore. She had enough with the vivid dreams and the current experience with Miss Chang and the Cruciatus Curse. Her life was draining at the thought of going through that once again._

_Her wounds reopened as she went through her new inscribed memory in her cerebrum. The pain, the agony, the bloody laugh, everything was surfacing to her thoughts. She screamed and left the memory as soon as it appeared in her thoughts. She cried after that, not because of the pain and the new blood that was dripping from reopened wounds, but she knew what she had to do. _

_She had to give herself to………………Lord Voldemort. _

_

* * *

_

**AN:** So what do you think? A bit longer than the last chapter I admit, but I needed to show something of my merit. I know you were probably excited that I actually wrote something. However, if I don't get anymore reviews, I will stop writing this infernal piece of Fan-fiction. I realize that it seems easy, but it drains a lot of me. And I have edited myself. I don't have spell check, and it's infuriating when I reread it so many times and still miss mistakes. So if you see any, please tell me and I'll correct my copy and try to repost it, for the use of other readers. And if you are a real fan, I'll correct it for you to read again. Likely as that is. I have no confidence, so spread the word, and give me a REVIEW!!!!

**M**iss** E**lvira** D**ark


	4. Dumbledore's Wrath and Hermione's Curiou...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in which J. k. Rowling had created, however I do own everything else that has to do with this Fan-Fiction.

* * *

**Title:** The Flip of a Coin.

**Plot:** An interesting girl with an interesting past confronts Dumbledore with her Horrendous Nightmares. And then the fun begins, when a certain Professor (have any guesses?) enters the seen.

**Author:** Miss Elvira Dark

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Dumbledore's Wrath and Hermione's Curiousity

* * *

--Albus Dumbledore Point of View-- 

All morning she had been sitting outside leaning against the tree. And all morning, Headmaster Dumbledore had watched her stare into the vast amount of water from the window in the clock tower. He watched her deep in thought, and saw her wounds had reopened and wondered how it happened; his eyes were dim as he watched her silently observed her. _'Why hasn't she re-healed her wounds?' He thought meekly. _

After watching her cry until lunch he left his station at the clock tower to go collect the poor dear and take her to lunch. By the time he arrived to the spot, he noticed her wounds were still yet to be healed, and he frowned, as he approached quietly. However he wasn't quiet enough because she jumped up and looked to him. He blinked, and she vanished from his sight. _'Where did she go? How could she do that within the grounds? And why wasn't there a -pop-?' he sighed softly, in his ponder. _

He looked around, his expression turned suddenly sad. He figured she wasn't ready to see anyone. He could only surmise she was afraid to answer questions about this morning's incident in the Great Hall. He shook his head and took a seat in front of the lake. Everyone would be shocked to see their Headmaster sitting in front of the lake on the grass, as if he was vulnerable to any attack as a small kitten or easily to squash as a bumblebee. He was starring at the vast amount of water before him, as he was drained deep into his mind, thinking of her.

_His eyes only looked into the water, however the water he didn't see in his eyes. He was flowing through his memories, trying to figure out the girl who he had met only this morning. His eyes focused on her appearance, and he saw something that stood out, her cross. He had seen it before. He knew he had. Now he was trying to remember where he saw it._

_He sighed, when he tried to open his memories, looking for the small item that was around her neck. He knew it had to be important. He knew this girl was hiding her true identity, for one, he could see a lie from a thousand feet away, even when they come from great liars, like Tom Riddle the student. As his hand went to flow through his long beard, a thought came to him like a thunderbolt._

'_**Stop trying to find out whom I am, Headmaster Dumbledore. It's not wise to do such things, when my identity must remain a secret!' **He blinked, it was Miss Shadow's voice, and how had she known? How did she get into his mind? **'I mean it professor, its dangerous business, and I might have to erase your mind if you discover the truth. And that will leave dangerous consequences!'** How could this mere child break into his mind? He was so confused, but he did stop looking for the connection between her and the cross, which brought a smile to Miss Shadow's lips which caused he felt his own lips upturn. _

_--Vivian Shadow's Point of View--_

She smirked to his own dilemma about her circumstantial break into his thoughts. She was hiding in the tree above him and he had no idea she was up there. She smiled to her accomplishments. And she hopped down from the branch above him, landing right next to him. His eyes went to her, her eyes now doing the twinkling as he starred at her. "Hello Headmaster."

He was shocked at her sudden appearance, but he noticed she was crotched next to him slightly leaning forward as if she fell from a great distance. His eyes pouring into hers, however her barriers were too strong for him to break, which amazed him.

She smirked slightly as she felt his approach in her mind. "Sorry Headmaster, you can't do that now." She laughed softly, then she cringed because he wounds hurt badly, she had forgotten to heal herself. Her outfit was caked in her blood, and he couldn't help but stand up and place his hand on her shoulders which only made her wince. "Let me go!"

His hands got a nasty shock, and he removed his hands from her quickly. As she watched her close her eyes as a light emerged from several places on her body and then vanished, leaving no scars from her wounds, only blood. The moment after she had healed her self he watched her fall forward in a daze, and he caught her before she hit the dirt.

She felt him holding her, and she allowed him to carry her. She had been exhausted. She used too much power. She has never used her power so carelessly before. She cursed herself for it, _'you are so stupid, why didn't you notice that you weren't ready to use that kind of power in such a short time period?!'_ She noticed she was in a room with beds lined on two opposing walls. She figured this room he had brought her to the infirmary.

As he placed her on the bed, she noticed a woman fawning over her. She figured she was the nurse, and was checking her inexistent wounds. She coughed, and scared the poor dear to a screech. She couldn't help but laugh softly at her reaction, which only made the nurse scold her, she wasn't sure what she said because her world went blank when the women was red in the face and merely growling at her.

--Albus Dumbledore Point of View--

After bringing the girl in, Poppy made him explain why she was there, when she escorted him to her office. He couldn't explain anything too directly, but say "No one had caused her harm, and that she was merely reliving memories, that opened up her wounds." He had to run out of her office for being 'too cryptic', because she tossed her prized vase at his head but missed and hit the wall, due to his power or just plain luck.

He sighed as he went down to lunch, he was earlier then he thought he'd be. Only Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were sitting. He figured the other professors would come in, in a moment. He was right, when he sat down the others came in. It was like clockwork. Then the students, he noticed that they were timid upon entering. All of them were looking to the head table. And he decided he was to make an announcement about the new girl that shocked them earlier this morning.

When everyone settled down he stood up and walked to the podium. "SILENCE!" he used the _sonorus _spell to enhance his voice. "Now, as I was to announce the arrival of the girl you all saw this morning, but I was quite busy this morning. She is currently in the hospital wing, and she will have NO VISTORS!!! You will all treat her with RESPECT, she is here to visit me, and she will be staying here for a short time. You will not talk to her, UNLESS she confronts you. And if I hear ANYONE has confronted her with QUESTIONS, you will notice FIFTY POINTS will be missing from YOUR HOUSE. Now, LET US EAT!" The food appeared, and everyone was dumbstruck by Dumbledore's wrath. HE THREATENED TO REMOVE HOUSE POINTS!!!

_--Vivian Shadow's Point of View--_

When she woke up, her head was pounding. Her eyes surveyed her surrounds seeing she was alone, she got out of bed. She saw that the blood was gone, and she was wearing a pair of Hogwarts' robes without a house emblem. She wondered how she got to be in them. But then quickly shook off that thought, and ran out the doors.

Then she found herself in the hallway with the moving stairs. All the moving made the pain increase, so she did the logical thing and jumped down to a lower staircase. She smiled to herself when she landed on a landing and without getting hit by a moving staircase. Then she ran the rest of the way down only to bump into a blonde boy that was slightly taller than her in Hogwarts' robes bearing the Slytherin emblem.

"Why in the blood hell did you-" he stated as he was looking at the empty corridor. He blinked, then looked down, he saw the girl from this morning's event sitting on the floor before him. "Aren't you suppose to be in the…your healed!!!" He was gaping at her, when she stood up; she grabbed his wrist and ran outside to much of his trying to get out of her grip.

She pulled him to the spot where she sat only this morning. Then she forced him to sit down. Then she sat next to him. "Why in the bloody hell? What makes you do such things? Do you know who I am?" He was now fairly confused by this chain of events. His eyes locked on her, she was thinking he could tell.

She sighed, "I'm only going to tell you once and only once. And you will sit here and listen or I will be the end of you, you got me?" When he nodded she squeezed the bridge of her nose with her left hand. "My name is Vivian Shadow, and I assume that the Headmaster just made some simple excuse of my presence here?" When he nodded, she sighed.

"And to answer your under toned question, I brought you here, because I know you have the mark of the Lord of Darkness." If he was surprised, he sure didn't show it. "I'm not sure whose side you are actually on, but I would like to ask a favor, if it isn't any trouble?"

He looked at her as he raised an eyebrow, "You bump into me, then you are asking favors? Are you mad, mud-blood?" he smirked when he saw her face go red.

"I'll tell you this once and only once, you use that term with me again, I will be sure to deliver your head to your father and or your master on a silver platter!!" She smirked when she noticed him paling. "Yes, I will kill you. Do not think because I confront Dumbledore means I'm on his side. I'm on no one's side. Understand me? I'm neutral. I will not be involved with the war of old fools. "She stated boldly.

"Who's Tom Marvolo Riddle?" he asked astutely. She laughed at that. _'I guess good looks don't come with brains.' _She was nearly on the ground rolling at this, pain forgotten. He watched her as she laughed, he couldn't figure out why she was laughing. It stumped him. "Who is Tom Marvolo Riddle?" He asked again.

She calmed her laughter. "You never knew the name of the one you bow down to?" She smirked slightly as he paled more. "Yes that's it. Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort." He cringed at his new found name. "Oh stop it. A name can not harm you. I don't care how pathetic you are. You should never be afraid of the name of the thing you fear. No matter how powerful they are. After all, Tom can say Dumbledore."

He blinked slightly, and then matched her violet irises with his silver shells. He wasn't at all amused by this girl's boldness. She was obviously Gryffindor material. "What do you want me to do Shadow?" He stated coldly and annoyed. _'A Malfoy shouldn't be treated like this!!' he thought sternly._

"I'm glad you see it my way, Mr. Malfoy. I really didn't want to erase your memory." he pulled out his wand to the threat. "Oh please, a simple stick will not hurt me." She said as his wand flew from his hand and into hers. "And unless you wish me to break it I suggest you do as I tell you. You will go to your master, Lord Voldemort, (he cringed and she rolled her eyes). And tell him you found the person he's been looking for. And if you are clueless, I meant me…" She left the rest unsaid, she didn't fully trust him, as of yet.

Draco was astonished, _'this girl was the witch the Dark Lord was after? Who is she?'_ _he fought to ask the frivolous questions. _He nodded. "Alright Shadow, but what if he wishes me to bring you to him?" He watched her freeze, _'So you are afraid?' he asked in his mind_. Then he watches herself nod to herself thinking in her mind over a few things.

"You will tell me, and I will come peacefully. I do not wish others to be hurt on my behalf." She said timidly. He realized what she said, and he looked to her with a scowl. She looked up to him. "Yes I know his activities, I just saw one. I felt what he did to Miss Chang. I felt his anger, I felt his unforgivable. It's too late now. If I didn't tell you to turn me in, you would have failed your first mission for Lord Voldemort." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Because he would have you spy on me, Vivian Shadow. He will force you to collect information, although I have a skill which makes that entirely impossible. Mr. Malfoy, make note: I'm a pure-blood. So insulting is out of the question, you got me?" He nodded. "Good, now go to lunch; be sure to tell no one, for I know all."

"Where are you going?" he asked, slightly concerned though he would never admit such a thing. She shook her head, and pointed towards the castle. "How will-?"She cut him off.

"When it's time, I will know. I will find you."

She smirked; she actually managed to shock the hell out of the boy into silence. "I'm going to find a place to think in a more private manor. For I know Tom will be want to see me very soon. So write your letter, and be done with it." He nodded and ran to the Great Hall.

--Hermione Granger's Point of View--

_She saw the whole scene conspiring of the new girl, and Darco. She saw the first collision and was going to go to her aid, but they had run so fast, she deemed herself to follow, leaving her bag at the bottom of the stairs. She followed them all the way to the spot on the lake and decided to hide behind the trees a few yards away. She was listening intently on their conversation. _

_When she heard the news of the Lord of Darkness, Voldemort, she was horrified. 'Why would any one in their right mind, confront him?' she knew Harry had to, but why this girl? She couldn't phantom in her know-it-all mind. She couldn't possibly imagine what plans she was going through in her mind, nor could she imagine what Lord Voldemort would want with her. _

_When she recollected her thoughts, she was shocked when she replayed the memories. 'THE GIRL USED WANDLESS MAGIC WITH EASE!' her mind screamed. 'How in the hell?' She scratched her head absent mindedly as she watched the girl pace back in forth in deep thought._

_Then she saw Vivian freeze, she could duck behind the tree hoping and praying to GOD Vivian didn't see her, after awhile she took in deep breathes and went to view Vivian at the spot before the lake, she was gone. 'Where did she go?' she was bewildered. 'She couldn't possibly gone too far? Could she?' she scolded herself for losing track of her. _

'_Damn it, I lost her. Now what?' she growled at herself in her mind. She didn't even realize she was moving, she was in too much deep of thought to process she was heading towards the Whomping Willow. And then with a seconds notice and a loud -THWACK- from one of the branches she awoken from her thoughts. _

"AHHH!" She screamed and dodged the branch, rolling out of its way_. 'How did I get here?' she thought in confusion._ Then she saw the girl who had bewildered her thoughts moments ago, heading towards her in a flash. And she felt as if she was being flung towards the girl.

--Regular Point of View--

Vivian caught her in her arms. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I made you walk into danger, I wasn't thinking straight." She admitted spitefully to herself. Hermione could only blink, and nod to the girl who helped her.

"I really didn't mean it, you were just in the _wrong place _at the _wrong time_." She empathized those two facts. She was holding her to her chest, bridal style. "Are you hurt? Do you need any aid?" Hermione shook her head, then Vivian placed her down. "I'm so sorry, uh…I'm Vivian Shadow."

Hermione smiled slightly, "I'm Hermione Granger." She smiled softly as she offered her hand to Vivian and they shook hands. "And it's perfectly alright, no harm done. You are forgiven for whatever it was you did."

With that, Vivian notably sighed. "Thank you so much, Hermione." She smiled. "Do you think you could tell me why that tree tried to kill you?" Hermione just laughed softly. "Oh that, that's a Whomping Willow." She smiled noticeable.

"A Whomping Willow? I see, so instead of a Weeping, it likes to beat the bloody hell out of who ever gets in it's path? How peculiar, for a tree." Vivian stated all-to0-matter-of-factly to herself as if she was in thought. Than she shook her head. "Um, do you think you could lead me back to…the Great Hall?"

Hermione smiled. "Sure, I would love to, and you can meet my friends." _'And I could learn more about you, Miss Vivian Shadow, if that is who you really are.' she thought in her head. _Vivian smiled back, and followed Hermione back to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? Please Review!! 

**M**iss **E**lvira **D**ark


	5. Utter Chaos & Interesting Possabilities

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in which J. k. Rowling had created, however I do own everything else that has to do with this Fan-Fiction**.

* * *

**

**Title:** The Flip of a Coin 

**Plot:** An interesting girl with an interesting past confronts Dumbledore with her Horrendous Nightmares. And then the fun begins, when a certain Professor (have any guesses?) enters the seen.

**Author:** Miss Elvira Dark

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Utter Chaos and an Interesing Possibilities

* * *

The Great Hall was full and bustling with chatter upon there arrival. Hermione lead Vivian to the Gryffindor's Table, and they sat down near the general region where The Golden Trio usual sat. Hermione placed her book bag under the bench, and allowed Vivian to sit next to her. Vivian sat quietly, observing the girl which she learned to be Hermione.

Hermione glanced at Vivian a moment, and noticed her slight discomfort, and patted her shoulder lightly, "Don't worry so much, it'll be okay, you'll like my friends, though they might possibly bore you with Quidditch talk." Vivian nodded, though she had no clue of what she was talking about. She figured it must have been something to do with an activity that had to do with out doors.

After a few minutes of silence between them, two boys came rushing in. One with unruly black hair and glasses, the other with ginger hair that was somewhat neat, they both however had mud about their clothing. "Couldn't you two wash up before you got here?" Hermione complained. "By the way this is Vivian." She presented Vivian to the two boys that were gaping at her now. "Vivian these to chums are…" Before Hermione could say anything Vivian spoke. "I see what you mean, I know who you are Mr. Potter," Her eyes locked on him, her eyes had a mysterious glow about them, instead of their normal violent they were golden. Then she shook her head, and blinked a few times, and looked over to the other boy, "And you are?" She asked softly.

"Ron Weasely," he squeaked bewildered by what he had just seen. _'Was her eyes just glowing?' both Harry and Ron though simultaneously. _She nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry for interrupting you Hermione, I was just…" She didn't complete her thought. Hermione just nodded. "It's perfectly alright, not everyone is used to meeting him, face to face for the first time, and I'm sure, right Harry?" Harry nodded dumbfounded by the Girl sitting next to Hermione.

"Does he usually stare gapping at people?" Vivian asked quietly, which made Harry snap out of it. "Oh, sorry…I thought….never mind." She smiled, when the food appeared before her, she took a small plate full of spaghetti, and ate quietly. Her mind wondering around, she could feel quite a few stares from all around the room. Some from the staff table, others from the Slytherin Table, and all throughout the Great Hall.

_Most of the thoughts came to her mind throughout the rest of lunch; she knew she shouldn't be sitting with them. She knew everyone would be expecting her to do the right thing. But she also knew the scar on Harry's head was a link to Voldemort. And she knew he could be watching her at any moment of time, if he hadn't yet to learn Occlumency. Her thoughts jumbled more into worry, and anxiety as the Hall was bickering and talking about her, most likely. She couldn't do this. He heart was pounding in her throat. She could feel the stares penetrate her. She felt worse than being raped. _

_Soon her thoughts went over the day's events, and her walls were crumbling down, one by one. She couldn't handle this. She was only one girl. She wasn't supposed to be living; she had known this since day one. She knew her parents died for a reason, she was that reason. No one knew of her existence until now. She could of stayed hidden, but no, she -had- to do something. She had to -announce- her presence to the likes of Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort before something -terrible- happened. She wasn't thinking about her own welfare, and for that, it probably caused -more- trouble than she was worth. _

_Than she had to tell Draco Malfoy to announce her presence -even- further. Now she was sure he would build his strength up just to get a glimpse of her. She was deep in her thoughts, not even noticing Hermione waving her hand before her face, nor the fact that Harry had just been screaming in excruciating pain coming from his scar. She was too busy making an ass out of herself in her own mind. She caused way too much trouble, she knew it. She should have stayed in hiding. She would have been safe from the fate that now awaited her. She would have been free of the damned Prophecy, had she stayed quiet. _

_She ruined everything. She ruined it all; she made her parents death meaningless. She took everything they fought for and shoved it away and went along with the wishes of the Gods. She betrayed her parents, and now, she felt immense pain worse then the pain she felt when the crustaceous curse hit her, though it wasn't actually her that it hit. But the pain was so excruciating she fainted, and all her thoughts stopped and images flashed before her eyes…unpleasant images, her parents mangled bodies, and the messages left behind in blood. Then all went black._

The Great Hall was in utter chaos, everyone in close proximity to Vivian was withering in pain. Hermione especially, she had fallen on the floor when it hit her worse than any unforgivable could ever hit her. Harry was trying to keep his focus, but ended up in more pain, as he tried to reach out for Hermione before she fell backwards, but it was pointless. Dumbledore and the rest of the staff went into quick action trying to get everyone unaffected by the surge of pain out of the Great Hall.

No one knew what was going on. Dumbledore gave a moderate speech under the sonorous before anyone initially panicked. "SILENCE, everyone I said SILENCE! Everyone who is not affected by what has just happened, leave in an orderly fashion. And if I hear or see any misconduct, those of you will be severely punished. That is all, Exit through the doors in an orderly manner, Prefects, lead them to the proper dormitories, and be sure to notify a Professor of Misconduct immediately. That is all."

The Professors that were left in the Great Hall after the students left were standing besides Dumbledore, all of which were starring at the twenty children withering on the ground in pain, most have blacked out. "What are we going to do Albus?" Minerva asked loudly looking at most of her Gryffindors withering in pain as Poppy just ran into the Hall, looking about, her mouth gapping like a guppy fish.

"Minerva, all is not lost. Did anyone see how this came about?" No one had any answers. Dumbledore had done the most astounding thing ever hear of, he swore. "Blast it all to hell," Severus snorted, and he started to approach the students to find that once he was in the proximity, he felt immense pain; he was on his knees his hands holding himself up, as his eyes were merely popping out of the sockets. "Albus…keep everyone back!" He stammered as he tried to stand, only to be brought down hard on his face, his nose now gushing in blood from the fall. "Bloody hell," he managed to crawl to the source of all this entire mess, it had to be Miss Shadow, he could sense her power radiating all over the place.

He clutched her temples softly as he pressed his forehead against hers, using his legilimency to break into her un-warded mind. Using all in his power to bring forth walls, he knew had been there before when he met her, and as he did such, his pain was easing as was everyone around them. He kept putting up walls in her mind, he didn't care anymore. He had to protect everyone. Even with the haunting images flashing before him, he blocked every single one with a wall. He had to help her.

After twenty minutes of fighting with her to place wards in her mind back up, Dumbledore and the others had managed to get the others to the hospital wing. When at last Albus had placed a hand on Severus' shoulder, and took him away from the poor girl. She was still out, and Severus was in tears. He had seen far too much. Albus only wished to know what it was that made him so distraught but he wouldn't push it.

Severus stood, and his tears were gone immediately, and he rushed off, his robes billowing in his wake. _'Retreating to his dungeons,' Albus thought silently 'probably to place his new found memories in a pensive.' _His eyes now on the girl who had caused so much trouble, her appearance had changed from when he saw her last. Her hair was raven black, and had grown considerably thicker and severely tangled all about; her skin had paled a few shades nearer to Severus' own tone. Her cheek bones had risen, her cheeks lost some fat and her nose was longer and pointer than the button she had last time he saw her and she seemed to grow a few inches as well, he was astonished on how much she changed.

When Poppy came back into the Great Hall, she saw the young girl in her truest form splayed on the ground, and Albus kneeling before her, brushing her hair away from her face. It was a beautiful vision, Albus caring for the sweet child. She shook the weird thoughts from her mind and ran up to them sliding on the floor on her knees, and she went through routine check ups on her, ignoring Albus all the while.

"She's alright Albus," Poppy smiled slightly. "I think we should accommodate her with her own quarters, don't you think?" She patched the few scratches that Vivian had from the fiasco from her mind sending about fifteen students into immense pain.

Albus nodded. "I'll have Minerva and Filius get straight on it, by any chance do you know where they may be?" Poppy nodded, "Minerva is watching over her most prized student, Miss Granger got the most of it, I believe. It will take some time for her to recover." This sudden news sent Albus' heart crashing down. "Be sure she gets the best of care, and do tell Minerva to come and see me when she is ready, for now, I will take Miss Shadow to my own quarters."

He decided against using spells, so he lifted her up and brought her to his office, with the help of the door that was behind the staff's table, which took him directly where he wanted to be. He placed Miss Shadow on his own bed, and tucked her in. He knew she was hiding a lot from them, but he hadn't known she was hiding such power as well. She even managed to hide it from Hogwarts itself.

He was scared, not for what had happened to the students' just moments ago, but for Miss Shadow herself. To reduce Severus to tears, it took quite a bit. He hoped Miss Shadow would indeed come to tell him, for he figured Severus would respect her privacy. So he watched her sleep peacefully, hoping her dreams were just as peaceful as she looked.

* * *

_Boy, was he ever wrong? Of course not, however he was in this case. She wasn't having a normal sleep with pretty dreams of purple cotton candy clouds, and Orange soda-pop waters, and all the puppies you can snuggle with. She wasn't dreaming about a happy time in a world where no war existed. _

_She was trapped in a dire nightmare, of a possible future with the cold shilling voice of Voldemort executing orders to his masked followers. A place where Hogwarts laid in shambles, the Headmaster's head fused onto a post in front of Hogwart's entrance gates showing how the Dark Lord treats his enemies. To her surprise she could see no trace of the remains of Mr. Potter in her dream. So she still had some hope, or so she believed. _

_Then finally she was there, on the ground standing before the great Albus Dumbledore, skewered on the post, blood dripping down the post. She made a face, and pushed the gates opened and made her way into the grounds of Hogwarts. Her face returned to her usual indifference, and she made her way into the castle. _

_Everything looked different, Death Eaters all about, some in their traditional robes, other just wearing normal wizard robes. It no longer looked like a school, she surmised, as she had made it through quite diligently enough, that they either didn't notice her, or didn't care. She thought the latter was most compatible. _

_She made her way into the Great Hall; it was now a throne room. There sat the notorious Dark Lord, and an empty seat indicated to be for a Dark Mistress. Tom was looking handsome, like he had in his school days. His eyes were crimson, which kept her at bay for a slight moment. Then she made her way to him. She wondered what happened to Potter, and all the Hogwarts staff. _

"_Well, I thought you had decided to leave me, my pet." Tom stated smoothly, as he sat rather comfortably, his feet hanging over the arm of the throne, he was apparently amused by her presence. "What changed you mind?" _

_She looked at him with questioning eyes. "I don't know what you mean, why is it you say such things to me?" He sat up straight as he noticed her confusion. He then took a look at her, "Do you think, you will be my Queen now?" he stated matter-of-factly._

"_What, what the hell do you mean!" She was astonished about his attractions to her, let alone his perverse way of calling her 'pet' and 'his queen' she glared at him vehemently. "Who are you? Why is Hogwarts in a shambles? Why is the Headmaster dead? Where is the staff? What have you done with Mr. Potter?" She was so furious, she couldn't possibly be here. 'Who does he think he's fooling?' she thought angrily. _

_Tom laughed like he had in her previous nightmares, the cold chilling cackle that sent shivers down her spine. "My, my, have we lost our memory? Poor child, I should have noticed your confusion to be truthful. I apologize." He mocked concern, and sincerity, she knew he was playing with her. _

_She found her self walking towards him, and she bowed her head. "I…don't understand what you are playing at. I know you don't really care about me." He smirked, and stood up, and he placed a finger under her chin, and raised her chin up so that her eyes were locked on his. "Yet you come to me? Why is that, my pet?" He said smoothly back into his reign of supremacy. _

_She found herself blushing, she was furious she had let herself show such emotion. And her eyes were locked on his, and she couldn't come up with an answer. She had no idea why she came to him. She wasn't about to tell him so. "Where is Mr. Potter?" She stated boldly._

_His smile vanished. "Stop pretending you don't remember!" He scolded her. "Don't you remember you had helped me kill him? And you made sure everyone would know that you weren't to be played with. You had tossed the dead body to his cowardly friends, as a warning. Do you recall now?" He pressed his lips against her cheek. "Come on, I know you should recall tossing the mangled brat to the filthy mud-blood." He whispered in her ear, licking her lobe soon after, sending a shiver up and down her spine, and a rising heat from within her. _

_A memory was flashed before her eyes. She couldn't believe it; all he was saying was true. She had enjoyed tossing the mangled body to Miss Granger, and causing her to fall to tears, clutching on his body with every once of love and pain. She enjoyed laughing at the girl's dismay. The girl, Miss Granger was rambling on about how she could be so cruel, and how she had betrayed them, and what not, and Miss Granger tried to curse her and all she could do is laugh as the spell was reflected off her as if it was nothing._

_The last image that presented itself was her, presenting The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Die at Voldemort's feet, and then the spell that was cast by both her and Voldemort, and it had reduced Mr. Potter to the disgusting thing in which was so mangled and distorted it was hard to believe it was once Harry James Potter. The side effect of the spell, caused Voldemort to revert back into his younger form, it was a quite pleasant surprise. _

_She blinked, and pushed Tom away from her, "What the hell is going on?" she exclaimed, very deterred by what her mind had just gone through. Tom smirked, "I see you have forgotten a few other things as well, let me remind you." She backed away from him, only to be found she was against a wall, and Tom pressed his hands on either side of her head. "You should know Hogwarts is working against you, just let me help you. It will be an enjoyable experience, I promise you." _

_His lips found there way onto hers, and she found it was hard to resist his insistence, soon she found herself responding, that's when he smirked and released her from the most intense kiss she could have ever experienced. "That's a good girl, do you remember now?" He asked soothingly, as he caressed her cheek. _

"_Remember what?" She inquired after a few deep breaths, 'god he is a good kisser' then she slapped her inner self at the thought. Tom just merely smiled, "You silly little girl, I know you are playing with me, however I will amuse you, for now." he smirked, as he slicked her ear, before he pushed himself off of her and the wall vanished and she found herself nearly collapsing, which in turn made him laugh, but not the bone chilling one she was used to. _

_She looked at him bewildered. She had never heard him laugh like that, never in a million dreams had he had laughed like that. Why was he now? Did he have an actual heart? She shook those thoughts from her head, and pressed her finger tips against her lips. He kissed her, and he laughed with warmth. Was she turned into a heartless drone? _

_She shook her head of all thoughts. This was a trick; she knew it had to be. She watched him sit on his throne, and somehow she found herself sitting next to him on the second throne. "My dear, we are soul mates. You and I are to be wed, and then you vanished. I had wondered where you went. Where did you go for so long? I missed you so; I had punished your body guards for loosing you." He sighed. "I believe they had lost you on your routine attack on the helpless muggles." He patted her knee. "But now that you are back, we can commence in the ceremony."

* * *

_

That was when she woke up in a sweat, and she had noticed she was no longer in the Great Hall. Her mind went over her dream over and over again. _'I won't let it happen, I won't' she hoped, at least. _She looked around the room, and sat up. She noticed Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting in the chair next to her. He had fallen asleep. He looked so distraught for one who appeared calm at all times.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" She spoke softly, her voice was rough. She noticed her throat was severely dry. And she coughed, which woke up Dumbledore with a shift of his body, he sat up straight. "Are you alright, my dear? You gave us all a scare."

She blinked, "What do you mean by that, Headmaster?" She hadn't yet noticed she had reverted back to her true form. She was starring at Dumbledore with confusion. "What happened?" _'So she doesn't know?'_ Dumbledore nodded to his own question. "Well my dear, you have seemed to cause us much trouble, you seemed to have caused much pain to your peers in which you have sat with." He watched her face go from confusion to worry, then to fear. "There's nothing to worry about, most of them have recovered, with an exception to Miss Granger, they are to return to there classes in full health tomorrow."

"Miss Granger? She's hurt?" She tried to get up, but Dumbledore forced her to stay in bed. "You need to rest, don't worry, Poppy is taking good care of her." She nodded, but her mind was whirling in circles of possibilities of what could have happened. Then she slapped herself. _She had dropped her wards; she must have done it by accident, without knowing. 'Then why is it no one has died?' she thought looking back to the other possibilities. _

"Headmaster, how was it everything turned out alright?" She questioned timidly. She really wanted to know the answer of why hasn't anyone died. "Ah, that would be Professor Snape's doing. He had managed to save everyone, with explicit skill and careful thinking." She looked at him, astonished. "I see, thank you for telling me. I guess I should apologize to him?" She was going to stand up, but yet again she was pushed back down. "You still need rest. And I doubt he would appreciate any company. Though if you like, I will check up on him for you?" She nodded and with that he left the room, and she laid back down, not sleeping, only staring at the interesting design on the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N:** So is it any better? Or should I truly plan on getting a day job? I know it took a while to get this up, but I hope it was worth it. 

**M**iss **E**lvira **D**ark


	6. Death Eater Gathering and Confronting Sh...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in which J. k. Rowling had created, however I do own everything else that has to do with this Fan-Fiction.

* * *

**Title:** The Flip of a Coin: The Girl who could mean Victory. 

**Plot:** An interesting girl with an interesting past confronts Dumbledore with her Horrendous Nightmares. And then the fun begins, when a certain Professor (have any guesses?) enters the seen.

**Author:** Miss Elvira Dark

* * *

**Chapter Five:** Death Eater Gathering and Confronting Shadows

* * *

---Severus Snape's Point of view--- 

He was going insane, he knew he was. That girl, she was only sixteen. She couldn't have possibly seen all the horrors that were being shot out of her mind's eye. She couldn't have seen so much and lived. Even as a Death Eater, what he saw in her mind was too much for his stomach to handle.

He ran straight for his bathroom, and regurgitated his meal. He couldn't hold his stomach. What he saw he had to get it out of his mind before he was completely insane, better yet before the Dark Lord called him. If he had those memories, he would surely be found out as a spy. He couldn't possibly allow that.

He took out a pensive, and started to pull his forced memories of the girl's mind out of his head with the aid of his wand, the silver liquid drained into the bowl. It took too much time to extract those horrors; however he managed to do so on time, though he felt light headed afterwards. His mark burned on his left forearm, a searing burning sensation of the Dark Lord's beckoning. He rushed his closet and grabbed his Death Eater garbs, and ticked their shrunk form into his pocket and tossed floo powder into his fireplace. "Dumbldore's Office" he commanded as he placed his head through the floo.

"Albus, ALBUS! Where are you?" He was seething from the immense pain in his arm. He then jumped through and left a note on the headmaster's desk saying he was going to meet the Dark Lord for a meeting. If he was any later he knew he might not survive this meeting. He rushed to the fire place and tossed floo powder into the flames and shouted "Snape's Private Rooms" and then he ran for his secret passage way.

He had to keep the girl in the back of his mind. He placed up his wards in his mind from finding any information other than the girl's arrival. When he got to the gates, he placed on his death eater garbs and he concentrated on his mark and he apparated. The moment he arrived he felt the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

He dropped to his knees immediately and crawled to Voldemort's feet and kissed the hem of his robes. Which was when his majesty decided to take off the curse, and he stood up immediately and walked to his place in the circle between his friend, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You are late Severus!" Hissed the man in the center of the circle, who you really couldn't call a man any longer, he was deformed from his rebirth into this world. His eyes were crimson except for his pupils who were black, he had no hair, his skin was deathly pale and he appeared to be more snake than man, he was frail, unlike his former self who was the most handsome boy in Hogwarts fifty-five years ago.

"I apologize, master; I was _detained by the oaf _Dumbledore. We seem to be having a very _distasteful guest _in our midst." He said scornfully as he could. His body still under the affects of the cruciatus curse. Voldemort tilted his head to the side a bit, "What sort of _distasteful guest_?" he inquired in a hiss.

"Some girl, I believe her name is Vivian Shadow, although _I believe she is being deceitful_. When she arrived, she confronted Dumbledore; they had a conversation in his office earlier this morning. Than I was requested to lead her to breakfast." he paused a moment, recollecting his thoughts. "That was when Miss Chang arrived in tattered robes, and the girl slid under the table. It was the _most horrible, yet amazing _sight I ever seen, master." He said with awe in his voice.

"She held onto Miss Chang's face and her skin started cracking, and blistering _far worse _then the condition Miss Chang was in," The visual of it appeared in his mind's eye. "Her screams were heard through out the entire school. When she was finished screaming," he paused and swallowed. "I pulled the girls out of there and tried to lead them to Madam Pomfrey. But by the time we got out of the Great Hall, the girl somehow _healed _Miss Chang's wounds as well as her own. I don't know how she did it, but it was so incredible, the wounds lit up and then vanished." He stated in exasperation.

"Then she said something along the lines _'I know you wouldn't want Miss Chang to suffer anymore than she has to, from your own experience with it, you could understand why I had to heal her.' _I tried to scold her, but she ran outside. I believe she had a conversation with Dumbledore some time after that. Then she ended up in the infirmary, I believe her wounds were reopened, however I don't know much after that besides that the fact when she appeared to lunch with Miss Granger in toe, and she was introduced to Mr. Potter. After a while, she seemed not entirely there, and then everyone in a certain radius of her had felt _excruciating pain _far worse than anything you could dream of-"

He was cut off, "So _she was the one _to cause the Potter boy that immense pain earlier this afternoon?" He smirked. "Severus, _why is it the pain was stopped_?" This is when he felt his master's presence in his mind; it felt cold as ice, his spine shivered a little bit. _He allowed his master to see the girl and her healing power, as well as the attack she made, however when it came to stopping her, he replaced his image with Dumbldore's. He made it so that Dumbledore stopped her tirade, and not himself. _

"Blast that Bumblebee!" Voldemort snarled, as he blinked out of Severus' mind. "I want someone to bring me this girl, this Vivian Shadow!" He hissed in the direction of his inner circle. This is when Lucius made a step forward. "Lucius, why have you asked to speak?"

Lucius smiled behind his mask. "My son, Draco contacted me master. He says that Vivian Shadow had _dragged_ him outside, and had an _interesting _chat with him, and he also said she was healed of the wounds _he knew _she had earlier. He tells me Miss Shadow _felt his mark_; however I don't think that is possible since he hasn't joined our ranks yet." He said with eloquence.

"And _what else does young Mr. Malfoy says_, Lucius? I know _you wouldn't interrupt _me if it _wasn't important_." his crimson orbs narrowed, in irritation. He so hoped that was all he had to say, so he could cause Lucius pain for his insubordination. He saw Lucius gulp, and he sneered, however when he lifted his wand about to punish him Lucius spoke timidly, "My son says, _he can bring you the girl_, if you just tell him when and where. _He says she will only come by his hand alone_. Otherwise _she will possibly kill _any who try. She even called Albus Dumbledore as well as yourself '_Old Fools playing a game of wizards' chess_.' He also says she is the one you are looking for, _whatever that may mean_. "

That was when Voldemort laughed, his searing cackle sending shivers throughout the inner circle. "Tell young Mr. Malfoy, I wish to meet with this Vivian Shadow, Friday night in Hogsmeade under the disguise of Mr. Wanton, the old beggar near the Shrieking Shack." Lucius nodded, "As you wish, master." and he retook his place between Severus and Crabbe Sr.

Severus' mind was seething, '_Why would she do that? Why would she confront Dumbledore, than arrange a meeting with Voldemort?' he thought in anger._ He stood in his place, listening to the meeting progress. He kept to himself as he listened intently, his mind warding itself more as he watched Voldemort as he was proclaiming that they would do such and such things. It seems like hours had past but it only has been five minutes since Lucius had proclaimed his son was bringing Miss Shadow to see him. Then it soon became social hour, as he so deemed it.

"_Ah, Severus…you seem bored out of your mind." drawled the Dark Lord himself. Severus blinked a few times. "I apologize, master," he said quickly yet, not in vain. Voldemort just laughed. "It's quite alright, how is the recruiting coming?" 'He's acting odd, and very much too calmly around me.' Severus thought to himself. "So far, it looks decent, subtle resistance in the House, but other than that, we have some fine recruits ahead of us." he said without malice._

"Good, good, I'm glad. So tell me more about this girl, this Vivian Shadow." ordered the menacing lord. Severus swallowed as he didn't make exact eye contact with him. "Well, she is a menace that is to be sure. I believe she befriended Miss Granger, however other than that I know nothing. Yet I do know that Miss Granger got the worst of the attack, so it makes me wonder if she really is a friend to the Gryffindor trio."

Voldemort nodded, "Some present she gave for her new acquired friendship, pain and suffering. She is my kind of girl." He laughed, at Severus' horrified silence. "So, besides that, how is the Bumblebee treating you? With respect I hope." To say that Severus was baffled would be an understatement. "Indeed, but he suspects something. I'm not sure what, but he might be on to Me." he stated in a grimace. "Not to worry, in a few months, that Blasted Bumblebee will no longer haunt your dreams."

Severus only nodded, as he watched the Dark Lord recollect himself and clapped his hands. All attention went to the center of the circle. "I'm going to have to break this party up; Aurors have reached the first marker. Leave immediately, and be sure not to be LATE, for the next meeting when you are called." He proclaimed and with a crack he was gone. Severus sighed and apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts, his mind going back through what he had just witnessed.

When he arrived, he wasn't expected to be greeted. There was a girl leaning against the tree nearest to the entrance. She was accustomed in black, from her boots which went up to her knees and had three rather large straps with silver buckles, to her skirt which was at the least five inches short of her knees, to her shirt which had two straps which crossed over her chest with large silver buckles like her boots to her hair, which was held up in a pony tail and hung down just past her knees, the wind blowing it slightly around the tree she was leaning against. Her skin was pale and looked white in the moon light, he also noticed a silver cross around her neck; he recognized it immediately to be Vivian's.

But she looked different, taller, leaner, sharper nose, higher cheek bones, and she also had an air about her he couldn't place. When he walked towards her, he noticed her eyes were glowing silver. That's when he stopped in his place, _'Why are her eyes glowing?' _he blinked to see if his eyes were just playing tricks on him, but he found out he wasn't mistaken.

Vivian Shadow's Point of View---

_Her mind was whirling about the possible out comes. She knew Professor Snape had been marked previously, and that he had been forced to endure her memories. She only hoped he didn't reveal anything about them to Lord Voldemort. She knew he had been summoned. She also knew this would be the only chance she could confront him. _

_As she stood there watching the gates into Hogwarts, she came to a few conclusions in her mind. He was on Dumbledore's side, he was a double edged sword, he pretended to spy on Dumbledore, and was actually spying on the Dark Lord, the one who had haunted her since before she could remember. She knew this. She knew he would probably be angered by this Death Eater gathering, about how she was to meet Lord Voldemort. She knew he would think she had betrayed them. However how could she betray them if she was never on their side to begin with? _

_She knew she would never allow that future she had seen in her dream to become reality. She would not allow Voldemort his success. She couldn't bare it. Even if they were soul-mates, as his future self claimed. No, she wouldn't allow that. She would die first, though she still hasn't figured out how to do that. She wouldn't join Voldemort, however if she could bring back Tom, and save Harry she would do so. _

_She hated death, she knew of its existence at a young age. She hated that feeling which came with death; it was an unbearable pain inside her heart, and soul. It was eating her from inside out, she knew this was what came with death and if she could keep both parties alive in this war, and she would. She cared too much, she wouldn't allow unnecessary casualties. _

_Her eyes burned her out of her thoughts, they glowed silver in warning. 'Severus Snape' she thought as she opened her eyes, and watched him freeze when he caught on to her. She kept her mouth firmly closed, he was going to approach her. She knew he would, and she would allow it. She had to confront him about her memories as much as he had to confront her about his last meeting._

She then watched him approach cautiously. She smirked as her mind skimmed across his a brief moment, he felt nothing from what she read, he was very angry indeed. "Miss Shadow, why are you out here?" He stated very coldly.

"You know why, Professor Snape. I want my memories back and I want you to tell nothing to Headmaster Dumbledore about went about in the meeting about me, other than what you announced my presence and he was mildly interested in me. Understood?" She said with confidence.

He blinked. "What do you mean give you back your memories? And I will tell Albus of what I heard! I will not let you betray us!" He said coldly his fingernails were digging drastically into his palms. She could smell his blood.

She sighed, he was making this harder then it had to be. "Professor, calm down." She said calmly. "Everything will be ok, I promise. Please, don't tell Headmaster Dumbledore. I need to sort my affairs out." She sighed again when she noticed he was getting angrier by the moment.

"Why are you doing this, don't you know what you may cause--" He was cut off swiftly by her glowing red eyes, her powers manifested and he was choking. "You listen here, Professor. I will not be judged by the likes of you, one who crawls at the Dark Lord's feet. You will tell -no one- of this meeting, and you will not tell Headmaster Dumbledore of what you heard about me within the meeting. Understood?" She said through her teeth, seething. "Blink if you understand!" She barked, and when he blinked she released him from her hold and her eyes went back to glowing silver.

Severus Snape's Point of View--

Severus gasped for breath as he fell to his knee, _'what the bloody hell was that?'_ _he cursed inwardly for his carelessness. _He then stood up, his eyes locked with her glowing silver hues. "What did -you- do to me?" He said with venom.

"Do you really want to go through that again, Professor? I would think you would learn from your first mistake." She said sadly. "I'm sorry, I really didn't wish to hurt you. It's just you weren't even listening to reason. If I do not confront the Dark Lord, sooner or later he would have had me, head on a silver platter. He would kill countless of innocents in my name. I could never allow that." She sighed, as she offered her hand to assist himself up.

He looked at her hand, then up to her. "Are you telling me you have Gryffindor bravery on your side?" He said with silky sarcasm. He then stood up without her assistance. "Why would you -willingly- turn yourself in?" He asked as he towered over her.

"Hmm…I don't know,… maybe because I want to end the damned cursed nightmares I am haunted with, every time I close my eyes." She drawled sardonically. That in turn, made Severus blink and it made him believe he was talking more to himself then, the interesting vixen before him.

"Miss Shadow, if that is truly who you are, why did you come here in the first place?" He asked in a sardonic-vehement tone. His arms crossed over his chest, as his dark orbs met her now silver hues. "Well, I haven't got all evening!" He exasperated.

Her eyes narrowed as she locked his gaze with her own, "I do not like your tone, Professor. You are too -cocky- for your own good!" She said seething through her teeth, "I suggest you hold your tongue about my business with the Dark Lord." She said her eyes blinking from silver to red, as in warning. "And I would appreciate it, if you -would- give me back the memories, that are -rightfully- mine." She said with silky venom.

As he saw her eyes flash red and silver, he bit his tongue before he said something he would soon regret. "Are you telling me those memories you had projected into my mind, no longer exist in your mind, Miss Shadow?" he asked calmly. When she nodded, he groaned as he looked onward to the castle and began walking towards it.. "Well, you might as well follow me, then…" He stopped and glanced back to where she was just standing, to find he was talking to himself. "Miss Shadow?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ha ha ha! I know, I'm evil. I decided to end at a cliffy because I had paused this chapter too many times. Meaning, I know you want to know what is happening next, and quite frankly, you are probably worried about me not finishing this fan fiction at all. So here it is, not where I really want to end it, but hey, you get to read something, right? So please review! 

**M**iss** E**lvira** D**ark


	7. The Promise of a Potion's Master

-1**Title:** The Flip of a Coin 

**Plot:** An interesting girl with an interesting past confronts Dumbledore with her Horrendous Nightmares. And then the fun begins, when a certain Professor (have any guesses?) enters the seen.

**Author:** Undead Soldier Girl

**Chapter Six: **The Promise of a Potion's Master & The will of a Childe

--Albus Dumbledore's Point of View--

He sighed as he saw to Severus' return, he quirked his head to the side when he saw the young man pause upon entering the castle. _'Who was he conversing with' thought Albus silently as he watched his youngest professor in such pain. 'What's going on?' when he viewed in the direction Severus was looking, he saw no one, 'was Severus facing an enemy within his own mind?' _Albus desperately wanted to go to the boy's aid, however he didn't move as to watch the progress with his worthy spy. He stood looking down at the scene from the clock tower. Glancing down as he watched Severus leave the scene, with a questioning look in his eye. Albus shook his head and left the tower to meet Severus in his office. _'Maybe Severus will tell him of what had just happened down there? Or perhaps he won't?' Albus sighed as he looked down to view the map he borrowed from Harry, as it appeared Professor Snape was alone, however…the girl may be more powerful then they originally thought. 'This is going to take more research…' he smiled softly, remembering how easily she had broken into his mind, 'She is different….I wonder what made her revert to such a weak state….perhaps…the fact she wished to remain unbeknownst…?' He shook his head as he managed to make it to the phoenix statue just outside his office. _

"Milky-way" he spoke quietly as the staircase lifted and he rode the stairs upwards.

--Severus Snape's Point of View--

'_I wonder if I imagined her?' he brought his hand to his throat, no he couldn't have imagined that. He grunted as he entered the castle. 'How is it, a mere girl can do…she must have had remarkable parents…' he shook his head, 'No, they were quite average according to her memories…yet they died protecting her?' he sighed as he looked up. 'Albus must be expecting me….should I tell him? Or should I obey the wishes of…Miss Shadow?' he was deep in thought when he felt a slight pinch in his mind. **'Don't you dare disobey me, Professor Snape!' her voice rang in his ears, although it echoed in his mind. 'I don't like causing you pain, but if I must…I will, dear Professor.'** he was shocked to say the least, that she could break through his guarded wards within his mind, although he couldn't penetrate her mind if he wanted to…he shook his head. 'I will not disobey you…however, I am at liberty to tell him some of what I know?' He could hear her pause…she was still there, he wondered if she could be there without him knowing…** 'I trust your judgment, Professor. However I do make one request…let me expose myself…within my own due time. I know you seen what had happened with my parents…I know you know practically everything about my past…please…don't tell anyone about it. I need more time.' she sighed, 'Please don't make me punish you Professor.' **he heard pain in her undertone, how could one so young feel so…isolated within her own limits? He nodded 'I give you my word, whatever I feel wise to take to Dumbledore I will tell in good time.' he felt her relief and he smiled as he stopped in front of the statue. _

---Vivian Shadow's Point of View--

_She was relieved to say the least, Professor Snape agreed to keep most of what he knows under the surface of his mind. She nodded her head in triumph when she successfully extracted the memories from his pensive as he was busy talking to her celestial form. However tears wouldn't stop cascading down her cheeks as she absorbed all her memories and placed them back under lock and key within her own cranium. 'Mum…dad…I'm sorry.' she sighed as she placed Professor's pensive back to where she found it. 'It's time to face the piper…' she laughed at her own joke, 'too bad the piper had to be mad.' she shook her head as she placed a piece of parchment on Professor Snape's desk. Writing in her own petty scrawl "I have taken back what was rightfully mine to take.-VES" She smiled at her note and folded it over and dripped hot wax from the nearby candle and impressed her ring on the note, leaving a very notable seal of arms of A Raven with it's feet clutched around a serpent and a vibrant lighting strike illuminated in the background. 'That will be the first real link I will give them….' she sighed as she left Professor Snape's private quarters replacing the wards she torn down to recognize her as well as the Professor. 'I hope he notices the difference…for his sake.' she smirked as she looked back to the entrance to the professor's rooms. _

--Dumbledore's Point of View--

"Ah, Severus. What has Tom informed you of?" Albus asked quite flatly. Severus sat down his hands covering his face, "Viv- err...Miss Shadow is to be taken by the hand's of Draco Malfoy." he had caught himself before he addressed the girl by a first name basis. He cringed when he thought of what Miss Shadow had warned him about. "Miss Shadow's loyalties are to be questioned, Albus. She wants to remain neutral. Yet she approached both sides..." Albus closed his eyes in thought. "The memories, Severus...what have you learned from them?"

Severus gasped, his jaw dropping. "I can't, you mustn't ask me." he was flabbergasted, _'How could he ask me' he seethed as she viewed Albus' eyes, seeing there was no emotion, no sparkle..._"Albus, she had suffered a great loss...her parents died protecting her." he viewed the floor then, Miss Shadow wasn't going to approve of this, he knew it in his heart. "How were her parents?" Albus asked softly, Severus looked up matching eyes with Altus's blue's "They were average...it seems their 'daughter' didn't belong to them, yet they had died protecting her..." he looked to the wall, where the sorting hat lay dormant_. 'I wonder what house she would have been placed in...? Gryffindor...most likely...but then again...she had second thoughts about approaching Albus...and then she went behind our banks and approached the Dark Lord...she may have done well in Slytherin...and her knowledge...it exceeds all the students in Hogwarts...may even rival Granger's...as well as my own.' he shook his head as he went back to the conversation at hand_. "What was that Albus?" he asked mildly, hearing his question, yet not hearing it in his mind.

"I was asking who her parents were protecting the childe from..." Albus asked, and Severus looked up to him and swallowed. "I believe...they were Vampires."

**A/N: **Well you've finally received an other addition, I hope you approve. Sorry it's short, I'm just so happy to say I'm back in full blown force.

**Undead Soldier Girl**


	8. Begging For Forgiveness

**Title:** The Flip of a Coin 

**Plot:** An interesting girl with an interesting past confronts Dumbledore with her Horrendous Nightmares. And then the fun begins, when a certain Professor (have any guesses?) enters the seen.

**Author:** Undead Soldier Girl

**Chapter Seven: **Begging For forgiveness

--Hermione Granger's Point of View--

_Her head roared, the pain was so intense. The screams overwhelmed her mind to it's highest capacity, 'Make it stop' she whimpered in her disturbed sleep, she turned over to her side, her eyes remained closed. She heard movement within the room, however she wasn't about to make them notice she's conscious, it hurt too much to gain attention. She stifled a groan, as she turned over to her other side trying to relax, 'this is ridiculous' she turned over to try and sleep on her stomach. She nearly growled at the person who was now poking her, but instead she released a soft moan…"Hmm?" she stated half-heartedly. _

"Miss Granger, I know you can hear me, I'm sorry." spoke a soft voice. "I truthfully didn't mean for you to experience…well…to feel how you feel now." she sighed. "Everything is going wrong…Protect Harry, and make sure he doesn't try to fight the Dark Lord any time in the near future…" she sighed. "I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore than that." She sighed, "I haven't made my decision…make sure Harry stays away from you-know-who…" She nodded. "This is Vivian, if you didn't realize it…."

_Hermione had stopped in her escapades of concurring pain once she heard the mysterious girl's voice. 'What is she playing at? That attack couldn't have been her…could it have been?' she turned over yet again, 'come on Granger, relax…' she coughed and sat up….opening her eyes to the location where Vivian had been poking her, and she was gone._

"Vivian?" she whispered, when she received no answer she plopped back down onto her pillow. "Damn…" she sighed as she closed her eyes. _'Could I have imagined that?' she shook her head as she closed her eyes, drifting away to sleep._

--Vivian Shadow's Point of View--

She left, the last thing she heard was Hermione calling after her, however she thought she deserved her rest. The confession in itself set her mind at ease, although her mind was still racing about the past events and the events to come, she felt a little better. _'I will refuse to join the Dark Lord…' she shook her head, 'I mustn't let…Potter die.' she sighed as she looked up. _Her violet hues locked with that of the Blonde boy she had bumped into…_"Malfoy? Wasn't it?' she nodded as she stopped in her tracks._

"Shadow," he spoke as if he were her rival. "Malfoy," she responded as he approached her, his eyes cold as steal. "The meeting has been set. Friday by the Shrieking Shack. I shall be your escort." She nodded as she looked back to the hospital wing… "Alright…thank you." she looked back to him, seeing his eyes soften for barely moment she blinked. _'Did he actually accumulate…some sort of…liking towards me?' she almost smiled in an amazement as she watched him about face and head down the enchanted stairs._

After watching him leave, she decided it was time to see how the rest of Hogwarts would respond if she tried to eat in the Great Hall. Walking down the enchanted stairs, smiling as they moved to make it easier to get to her destination, when she reached the bottom she looked at the stairs to see them move of their own violation however they wanted. "Hmmm…you only do that for me?" she smirked slightly… "It's because I jumped isn't it?" she received no answer…

Seeing the doors to the great Hall, she made move to enter. However once she got close enough the doors were glowing gold. Some sort of shield was blocking her entrance. "Why?" she then went to move back and she bumped into something soft and solid. "Miss Shadow, we have much to discuss." she cringed, it was Professor Snape, he must have gotten her letter. _'Did he block my path with this…shield thing?' she questioned thoughtfully as she looked up to see him looming over her. _"Professor, I don't think it's necessary to block my path to the Great Hall."

He looked at the doors… "What are you talking about?" He didn't see anything amiss. The door looked as it always did. "You can't tell me you don't see the golden light that blocks my path?" she inquired as she turned to face him. "There is no ward, Miss Shadow." She looked back to the doors, the golden light was still engulfing them, and she made her decision, she went to go push the doors open, the moment she touched the doors she felt misplaced, however she gave it no heed and entered the Great Hall. What she saw made her blink…

It was Tom, "But that's impossible.." she spoke softly as the figure who leisurely sat on the thrown stood up. "So you've returned?" he smirked as he got up from his seat. "This is a dream…" Tom laughed… "Don't be silly, Valerie" she gasped when he said her true name and she backed up into the doors of the Great Hall. _Her mind soured, 'how could he-…he couldn't…this is a nightmare.' she tried to exit the Great Hall only to find the doors had vanished. 'A dire nightmare.'_

Tom laughed, but not that cackle she was used to, but a mix between a full hearty and his nefarious cackle. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, and her body to flush with heat. "Stop this…" she tried to begin, but he just placed his hand up. "I apologize, Valerie." he spoke softly, "You just tossed me through a loop." he smirked as he snapped his fingers and a wall that she was leaning against pushed her forward, moving her to a closer position. "I just love how this castle moves on my command." he cooed as she was now directly in front of him. Their eyes matching one another, her violet hues with his crimson eyes, "It's been a while, Valerie." She knew what he was going to do, but she hadn't the power to stop him, and part of her didn't want to stop him. His lips crushed hers with the intent of dominating her, instead of submitting she pushed back with her own accord, her tongue forcing it's entrance into his mouth, and swirling around his tongue, pushing him as she did so, getting herself out from being backed into the wall. The moment he realized what she was doing, she felt the wall slam gently into her back, and she groaned in frustration. He smirked into their kiss, and he pushed off, his hands on either side of her head.

"You can't dominate me, Valerie." his hot breath engulfed her ear as he whispered. "I have all the power here." His voice was sending warm messages all over her body, she couldn't help but feel desire and she wanted to shake it off. _'This can't be happening…this can't be happening…' she was so confused, her body was reacting to him on it's own accord. 'This is not real…'_

"Oh Valerie, but you know it is." Tom spoke as if he read her thoughts. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't, it wouldn't do any good if she did. "Please…" Tom smiled a genuine smile, "Please what, Valerie?" he was smirking at her dismay, he loved having all the power. "Stop this.." she spoke as if she was about to fall to her knees before him, "Stop what?" he pressured her, she turned her head, trying to avoid his eyes, but he just gripped her chin and made her look into his eyes, "Stop what, Valerie?" He asked again. Tears were forming in her eyes and his eyes grew soft and the red dimmed slightly turning back to their normal green for about a moment, then he tilted his head. "Valerie…tell me what I'm supposed to stop. Don't cry…I hate it when you shed tears…" he said with heart.

"Tom," she couldn't believe her eyes or her ears, he was kind to her? He cared about her? "I…we can't do this…" He looked in her eyes. "Do what?" he asked as if he was playing dumb, or perhaps he couldn't fathom what she was talking about. "You and I, Tom…we can't do this." Tom made a fist and punched the wall behind her, making her gasp as she thought he was aiming for her. "We went over this before, Valerie. Time in time again." he sighed as he saw the fear in her eyes. "What has happened to you, pet?" he cupped her cheek in his hands, "Why can't you remember anything of what we are…?" she shook her head, and was about to question what he meant, but she couldn't hear anymore of it…it appeared as if he was still talking but it was as if someone cast silencio on him.

Then without a moments notice she was standing at the doors of the Great Hall, Her hand still on the door, however the doors were no longer glowing. She blinked, "What the hell?" she stated as she looked around finding Professor Snape had knelt down to her right, examining her. "What happened, Miss Shadow…" the tears in her eyes could of meant a variety of things. "I-I don't…know…" she then ran off towards the exit, slamming into Professor Dumbledore as he entered the castle, she didn't apologize, she just got out of his grip and ran away from the castle.

--Albus Dumbledore's Point of View--

"Severus, what just happened?" Albus asked quietly. "I'm not sure, Albus." He looked to the doors of the Great Hall, "She was completely frozen and she looked as if she was in some other world when she had touched these doors. And when she snapped out of it, she was almost in tears." Severus stood up, and brushed off his dress robes.

"Hmmm…I see." Albus nodded as he walked towards the enchanted stairs. "Keep an eye on her, Severus. We need to keep her in our sights. I will go to the clock tower to see if I can see her from there. You, my friend, I need you to go and speak with her. Find out what had happened." Severus just looked up at him, "How could I possibly-?" Albus cut him off by raising his hand, "I have faith in you, Severus. Now be off with you. I'll be watching from the tower." Severus nodded and left the castle immediately after given the command.

--Vivian Shadow's Point of View--

"What was that?" She wondered as she headed for her favorite tree. She jumped up and landed on the d give branch she had been standing in the day she showed Professor, or rather Headmaster Dumbledore her power over the mind. "Was that a vision of what is to come?" she shook her head. "No, I won't take sides, Not Dumbledore's nor Tom's." she spat out the last because of her visions keep showing her taking his side. "I won't let him control me, I won't let either of them make me follow that damned…prophecy."

She looked down into the water, "Mum, why did you have to die?" she was almost in tears. "Why didn't you just hand me over. They wouldn't have killed me." she crouched down, tears falling down the sides of her face, her hair tying itself up on it's own accord, forming a enticing design atop her head, that made her appear as though she were royalty. "Dad…you shouldn't have…found me.." she felt someone tucking a piece of her loose hair behind her ear, but no one was with her. "I wish I could of…changed things." she smiled when she imagined being part of a happy family with no cares in the world. "It would have been nice to have a normal life. To have been able to attend Hogwarts, and get gain your approval." she sniffled and wiped her tears on her sleeve. "Now here I am, dishonoring everything you have fought for. I'm sorry…I should of stayed home, but…I couldn't let him kill anymore innocent people on my account, please forgive me…"

She felt a warm breeze flow through her, "Thank you, mum…dad." she sighed as if she could feel their presence. They were with her, she could only manage a small smile, their approval seemed to have been gained, as well as their forgiveness. "I love you both." she shed more tears as the memory formed in her mind.

_It was dark outside, the moon was only a sliver and the dark mist was surround their house. A child sat in the living room, she was starring outside the window, her violet eyes flashing gold every so often as she stared outside. She did nothing as to move when she heard a loud bang, she knew they were here. The child sat motionless, as a man and a woman stepped out from the kitchen to see what the noise was. The creatures entered the house of their own accord, they appeared to be human, however their nails were long black and looked as if they were claws from an animal. _

"_The childe is ours," they spoke with no warning. "Give us the child, and we will not harm you." they sneered as the child just sat motionless, her eyes now glowing brightly and golden in color. "She belongs to us." they spoke as they surrounded the couple. "Valerie…is our child, you-you can't have her." the woman spoke first. One of the creatures growled, and made the woman jump. "Give us the child." the creatures spoke again. The man stepped I front of the woman, "No, you can't have her." he spoke in defiance. _

_The creatures just laughed. The child just sat there with her eyes glowing beyond their reach, causing the light from her eyes to spread, killing several of the creatures in the process. The monsters screamed in agony as they watched some of their own get taken out by the light from the eyes of the child. "Give us the child, or die protecting her." they roared as the battle began. _

_The man and the woman removed their wands and starting spell casting, however the monsters seemed unaffected by their magic, and without a word, the creatures slashed their claws causing the man and woman to bleed, and once the smell of blood came to their nostrils, it became a mad house, and the creatures went into a frenzy and started by ripping everything in their path apart. The child screamed and light came from her mouth and engulfed the creatures within an instant, but she was too late, the man and woman were dead and she could feel the cold words that came next. _

"_You are the child that makes victory arrive, you are the one to choose the one who must die. Who ever side you choose, the other beware. No one can defeat the one whose side bears the heir." The last creature spoke as he entered the house. The girl was now crying, she couldn't help it. "Mum. Dad…I'm sorry." she spoke softly as the creature approached her. "Do not apologize when it's not your fault, child. It was there time to go." spoke the creature. "but if they.." the creature placed a long claw on her lip, "Do not blame yourself for this, if they had given you up, they still would have been killed. That is our way, I must say you surprised me when you killed everyone of my troops who came to take you. We were supposed to be your protectors of a sort. However, you've proved to me you do not need our protection…how unfortunate…" The girl peered up to him, "what are you?" he laughed at her question. "You'll know soon enough, until next time we meet, Valerie." with that the creature vanished and a message in the blood of her parents appeared all over the walls. The one the creature spoke when he came in:_

"_You are the child that makes victory arrive, you are the one to choose the one who must die. Who ever side you choose, the other beware. No one can defeat the one whose side bears the heir." _

**A/N: **Well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. Tell me what you think. I've been trying to pull the strings from my pensive to see if I could remember where I was going with this story. I hope you like the newest twist. Please review.

Undead Soldier Girl


End file.
